


Between the Sheets

by Inter5tella



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inter5tella/pseuds/Inter5tella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and you are almost certain that you are not a homosexual. All that changed after beginning your session of SBURB, the game which your poor father must have gone out of his way to actually prevent you from starting. You still miss him, especially during holidays here on this stupid rock. It's been two years already, and how you wish you could have had a cake made by your father, but here you are waiting it out. All with your new friend Karkat, the troll that went by the chumhandle initials CG, one of your best pals even though he seemed a bit angry and hell even a bit pushy at first. It took you a while to realize that was just in his nature, finally you're over that and accepting of it actually.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I "orphaned" the original posting, whoops. Technically my pets did it by clicking before I read it all.

Your name is John Egbert, and you are almost certain that you are not a homosexual. All that changed after beginning your session of SBURB, the game which your poor father must have gone out of his way to actually prevent you from starting. You still miss him, especially during holidays here on this stupid rock. It's been two years already, and how you wish you could have had a cake made by your father, but here you are waiting it out. All with your new friend Karkat, the troll that went by the chumhandle initials CG, one of your best pals even though he seemed a bit angry and hell even a bit pushy at first. It took you a while to realize that was just in his nature, finally you're over that and accepting of it actually.  

The only thing you still don't get is how you exactly feel about him. Jade has been running amok with Davesprite, and you were jealous at first, it seemed like your two best bros were pretty much falling for each other. You guess it's not that big of a deal, besides it's just probably because he is like her now, partially a sprite and a human, except she's more furry than anything, and sometimes you still find her angrily chasing down Jaspersprite. Sometimes you get to see your friends through your dreams, but even then it's less likely. At least Karkat is still around along with Liv Tyler.  

You hear a string - or rather rope - of explicates coming from down the hall, you quietly sneak up in the air and float gracefully out of sight to him, and there Karkat is, watching for the very first time - ConAir. You decide to knock outside the room before entering, he yells, “John what the fuck are you doing, explain why this idiot is continuing to vacillate his quadrants while he manages somehow to cling on to that fucking plush bunny toy. There is no good goddamned reason for it seriously now.” It’s upon hearing his invitation and question that you smile wide, revealing your two larger front teeth, which a few kids at school used to mock you for having. At least Karkat never did, even if he’s an alien boy from a completely different orbital system. You sit down and carefully explain, “No, Karkat, you’re completely and totally wrong, he needs to do those things first, and then he’ll get not only the love of his life back, his freedom, and even greater his daughter’s respect and appreciation, you just wait and see.” You even promise him he’ll see it all come together at the ending. You both find yourselves laying side by side clenching pillows during the intense helicopter scene, finally Karkat looks back over to you and smiles. This feels to you like its the first time you seen him actually pleased with a Nic Cage movie, and you return his smile, “I would say I hate to say I told you so, but actually I kinda love saying that, so i told you so,” you giggle.  

Karkat sighed and scooted away retorting, "Fine John you win, happy now, I'm annoyed now, and we were having a good time watching an otherwise shitty movie. I mean if not for your commentary with strange facts!" You knew that you shouldn't have but it was too late, what was said already had been said, and besides you find yourself enjoying this nice otherwise peaceful movie time with Karkat, after Karkat moved away from you, you got up and grabbed the troll edition of a classic Troll Will Smith film an Alternian edition of Hitch, placed it in the player, and sat closer, pulling up two pillows, one for Karkat, and one for yourself. You decide it's best and easiest if you both just share your blanket with each other. Karkat sighed, as his smirk returned to his face, "You really are a good person, although an asshole at times, and you mean well. Thanks though. This is my favorite movie, you know that right. I bet you've only seen the stupid human one, well this is so much fucking better you just wait," he said clutching the pillow and propping himself on top of it.

You two were laying beside one another on the floor, propped up by their own shoulders on top of pillows, watching the movie together, laughing, as Karkat began to explain various reasons of scenes while you both laughed, even at some points you found yourself fascinated by the intricacies involved in the romantic scenes. You both were divided by Liv Tyler, one which Dave managed to snag one while using his Timetables. You held Liv between you both while Karkat continued to watch. You found yourself grabbing onto Liv Tyler as you are slowly engrossed in the troll adaptation, meanwhile Karkat slowly was falling asleep with less blanket from you, who selfishly tugged more for himself as he continued to watch the movie.    When the film ended you looked over and saw Karkat who was sleeping peacefully curling up slowly trying to grab more blanket. Karkat lying on the opposite side of Liv clenching the small pillow tight.

You catch yourself watching the troll sleep amazed at how different he is when asleep, and you find yourself almost admiring and in awe of his peaceful sleeping face. It was then that you remembered how Karkat grew up without a dad and sigh as a memory of your dad tucking you in flickered by. You mimicked Dad's quiet movements and wrapped the small Alternian up with the blanket, and pressed his pillow closer to him, lying beside him. You brush the jet black mop of hair away from Karkat's closed dreaming eyes, and you kissed the troll on the cheek sweetly and tucked him in, and allowed Karkat to keep his grip on Liv, You finally manage to have succumbed and have given up your constant internal fight while he decidedly lay beside Karkat taking off his cape, and wrapping it over the two of them as a second blanket, and fell asleep.

Hours flew past, Karkat was partially awake and confused as to why and who the hell was holding him so gently and how he was covered in front of the television. He sighed as he accepted it and smiled, hoping it was really you, he secretly held a crush over the dorky human boy, his gray skin glowing with a soft red pallor or blush as the humans called it, while he noticed that it had to be you since it was his cape over the two of them. Karkat allowed himself to fall back into a light sleep – hoping John would wake up. John’s grip changed as he squeezed Karkat’s body tighter, and trembled. Karkat turned over and saw the boy was shaking, possibly from a nightmare as he thought, “You know John you really are not that bad of a kid, I guess I sort of like you in a way, and you sleep so nicely. Normally for my people this is an opportune time to kill or destroy you, but I can’t even begin to think of doing that to you so calm down.” Karkat ran his slender fingers on your face, grimacing with fear and terror – without a doubt caused by a nightmare. “Shoosh, John it’s okay I’ll protect you, you can sleep peacefully I’m awake,” while Karkat cradled the boy closer, John buried his face into Karkat’s shoulders and gripped around him tightly. A groggy voice spoke out, “Thanks Karkat, you are the best troll friend a kid could hope for.” As he spoke Karkat let a sigh of relief out, while he held you tight in his arms, and smiled feeling a new feeling – realizing it had to be happiness, he felt genuinely happy holding you. He pressed his face down in your hair and kissed you softly, whispering, “Thank you John.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so poop at updating at times. I finally found the time to actually sit back and edit this out. It's a little shorter than the previous chapter.

You seem slightly aloof and off track after waking from your nap, probably because you are really confused about your whole sexuality, although you finally succumb to accepting yourself, and what just happened before with your really good friend Karkat, or are you both now more than friends, whatever it does not matter yet at least in the current moment. You shrug it off, as you walk towards your bathroom and brush your teeth, as well as wash your face, staring in the mirror at yourself. “My name’s John Egbert and I’m gay,” you say to yourself, without full conviction, and begin to further question your whole sexuality, at one point you had a crush on Rose – although you’d never be able to fully admit it, hell you even had a slight thing for Jade not to mention Vriska, even though she was an alien, rather an Alternian – and more specifically the very Alternian girl that got you killed, but somehow landed you in God Tier. She was nice and actually seemed to appreciate Nic Cage films too – probably not in the way you liked them or rather for the same reasons you liked them.  
You yawn and stretch out after you shake off your doubts, you really are not sure entirely of your sexuality, you know you liked girls in the past, and you like Karkat currently. Your confused state worsens as you remember all the labels for sexual orientations, as well as preferences and all that stuff back home on Earth, with a sigh you realize you are actually not gay, rather bisexual, or something on those terms, do Alternians count as both genders/sexes, you’re not sure entirely, but that’s another whole battery of questions alone. It’s times like this that you sure do wish your Dad was around, he’d probably strike up a match to his pipe and dole out advice while a cake was baking in the kitchen, as you continue to remember all the times you’ve gotten his advice and taken it, never without a fail, gee you sure do miss him and even his bad habit of smoking, and the unnecessary amount of cakes. 

You walk to the bathroom down the hall and wash your face thinking hard about yourself, your orientation was never a question to you, that is until now. You guess you never really saw anyone like you finally saw him, Karkat, an Alternian, not even a human boy. As you stare at your wet face you realize that you’re not only attracted to males, but you have had crushes on a few girls in your classes like the shy quiet girl with the short hair. You guess you’re not really homosexual after all, maybe you’re bisexual, or who knows – for that matter who even cares what you’re into, it’s not their business really is it, you mean it is if you’re into them and it makes them uncomfortable, but that’s another story right? With a sigh you brush your teeth and dry off your face. 

After you dry your face you walk back to the room that you and your friend Karkat were using, seeing that he left you a note, essentially you read that he is non-apologetic and acknowledging of what happened after your movie time, Karkat ended the long rant styled note with an invitation to dinner. Typical of him you thought, as you stretch out and crack your fingers as you wander through the labyrinth of a hallway, and finally you came across him. 

You watch him reading something and notice it’s a shabby looking journal. Blushing you find yourself wondering what he’s written or added about you. You shake the mere thought of you actually being mentioned and try hard to hide your own smirk, and calm yourself from laughing at the possible ridiculous rants and his internal struggles listed within the confines of that ratty looking notebook. Then the thought finally arises in your head before you even have a chance to panic he already put the book down sighing to himself. 

Finally you notice just how creepy it would be to have him lurking about as you read your most private thoughts that you probably just wrote down. So you do what any normal person would do, you pretend like you’re just walking past and notice him in that room. “Hey Karkat! What’s that you’ve got there, it looks kinda old. What is it?” Immediately you come to regret asking, thinking just how nosey that makes you seem, but he doesn’t seem to notice and answers honestly and simply. “Hi John, it’s a personal thing. I’ve kept it always with me in my Sylladex, it’s funny though this thing always manages to look way more beat up than it actually has been. I guess it’s from my heavy writing, and the way I press down on my pens, whatever though. I mean it’s not like I’ve got much to hide from anyone. I just like sorting myself out in it, and writing down some good memories – like the one we just made before, watching movies and stuff. It was nice. Lately though I’ve been writing little like letters of things to different friends of mine from back home of stuff I really want to tell them. I miss them a lot. I’m sure you miss Dave and Rose the same way.” The slightly shorter troll brushes his hands through his hair, awkwardly, seemingly hoping that he didn’t offend you. 

Your smile quickly fades out, “Yeah I really do miss them both, I even miss talking to the other Trolls, I wonder what they’re up to. Sometimes I get to see them in my dreams, it’s always nice, but it’s not the same as actually – you know hanging out and what not.” You shrug it off, and bring the conversation back to something you both can laugh at, “Hey Karkat, I never really got the whole troll romance deal, but is it anything like humans, you know like with natural rules of attraction.” You hesitate before giggling a little. “Oh I thought I explained this in great detail to you one time, actually no it was a couple times at least if I’m remembering correctly. However, I’m not sure what you mean with “rules of attraction” wait isn’t that some shitty movie from your people or something? What do you mean anyway?” You laugh at his response and initial confusion, “I guess we’re sort of on the same page then, uhm what I mean is, like do trolls have terms like gay, bisexual, and all that stuff?” He shrugs and then it clicks in his head, and he blushes at your question, “Uhm. You mean does it like matter what we’re attracted to? No not really, as long as the whole filial pails ritual was fulfilled with proper quadrants then it really didn’t matter to the Drones and offered as it should be to Mother Grub, then it didn’t matter. I thought I explained that at one point, guess not that thoroughly. Uh sorry!” He looked away as he smirked to himself. 

You shrug again and laugh a little trying to ease the obvious tension that is slowly growing between you two before adding, “Right of course. I do remember it kinda, well not that well, but I think I get it now, it’s kinda like this one label for orientation that sort of ditches the ideas of genders and sexes and is like attracted to whomever. I think that’s really neat. I think I’m more bisexual, you know into the whole boy or girl, I don’t really understand the betweens or fluids in them. Then again I don’t really get the whole label of them all. I remember Rose was trying to explain the big differences in labels so I wouldn’t get confused, I sure wish I could ask her to make a chart like she did for me. I don’t even remember it, ‘cause I thought it was stupid at the time and not really needed for me. Wow, things do change a bit.” Karkat was listening attentively and his eyes widened as you went on and on, he was fascinated always with romance and the whole cultures and customs between both the Trolls and Humans, even though he thought human acts were quite disgusting in comparison – probably because he grew up knowing it was something you did or got killed, in front of an Imperial Drone nonetheless, you realize how creepy that sounds and finally begin to understand the way he is more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is happening, I'm making it happen you guys!


End file.
